


Alone

by doublendy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublendy/pseuds/doublendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is trying to heal a broken heart. She finds herself in the path of beautiful green eyes and a story she never thought could be her own. She isn't sure if she is allowed to feel this way. She isn't sure if she's isn't meant to be alone. Perhaps this girl can change it all. Perhaps she deserves more. </p><p>----------------</p><p>"What have I done?" Were the only words that escaped her lips.</p><p>This was her biggest fear. She was alone. No one to hear her cries or tell her it would be alright. Because it wouldn't. How could it?</p><p> No one to comfort her and tell her it all happens for a reason. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green, Like A Forest On a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a chance on this story. This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy it. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Should I continue? Do you like it? Does it suck? LOL Let me know. This first chapter is a little short. It's a test chapter to see if the story should go on.

She watched her close the door and felt as if her heart was being crushed by a heavy, unseen force.

"What have I done?" Were the only words that escaped her lips.

This was her biggest fear. She was alone. No one to hear her cries or tell her it would be alright. Because it wouldn't. How could it?

No one to comfort her and tell her it all happens for a reason. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

_________________________________________________________________________

Clarke woke with a start. She could hear the bustling of the city beneath her and feel the warmth of the sun coming from her window.

 _Another day._ Sighing, she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. There was fresh coffee in the pot and she poured a cup as she sat on the counter.

Her roommates were gone already. Octavia and Raven loved the farmer’s market on early Saturday mornings. They never bothered to try to take Clarke anymore; not since the day she threw a pair of shoes at them for waking her up before noon on a weekend. There was still a small dent in her door from where the heel of her stilettos had made contact. Octavia had closed the door just in time to escape the damage herself.

Normally, clarke made it a habit to stay in bed as late as possible on any day she could. Today, her sleep was plagued with dreams of things that were and a future that would never be.  
_Get it together griffin!_   _We don’t have time to wallow_  she thought to herself as she jumped off the counter.

Once showered and dressed, Clarke left her apartment and headed into the busy city. She had errands to run and she couldn’t put them off just because she was in a particularly dreary mood.  
At two forty-five, Clarke looked at her phone to see that she had missed three calls from Raven. She opened her messages to text her when suddenly, with a small jerk of her feet, she began to feel weightless. The weightlessness was quickly shattered by the feeling of her entire body slamming into the concrete floor. She shut her eyes tightly in pain. 

“Oh my god! Are you alright?”

In her daze of pain and vertigo, Clarke wasn’t quite sure where the voice was coming from. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, squinted, and looked up to try and find the voice.

  
“I am so sorry!” 

A sloppy wet tongue licked the side of Clarke's face causing her to quickly come out of her stupor and stand up. Wiping her wet cheek, she looked down to see the culprit of her ungracious fall. A white and gray ball of fluff was smiling up at her with his tongue out and a glint in his eyes that showed no remorse. Clarke had been so involved in her phone that she didn’t see the furball’s leash and triped.

“Are you hurt?” came the voice again?

“No, but you should really - “ Clarke stopped talking as she looked into greenest eyes she had ever seen. So deep it was impossible not to get lost in them. “You should be more cautious of your dog” she finished, in a much gentler voice than she initially intended.

“I know, I’m so sorry. We are still in training. We were walking fine but he saw a bird and ran off. I wasn’t fast enough to catch his leash.” The green eyed girl explained as she picked up the furball’s leather leash and held it firmly in her hand. She gave the dog a stern look which was quickly softened with a small smile. 

Clarke looked down at the dog. It was impossible to be mad at him when he was looking up at her as if he had no care in the world. “It’s alright. What’s his name anyway?”

“Aries” she replied with a soft smile that made Clarke’s heart skip a beat.

“As in the god of war?” Clarke bent down to pet the little fluff and he immediately flopped down and turned his tummy for a rub. "He sure doesn’t seem very fierce."

“Yeah, well I figured a fierce name would keep him from being bullied by the bigger dogs,” she laughed. “My name is Lexa by the way.”

“Clarke”

“Where you hurt Calrke?”

“No, not really. I might have a bruise on my knee but it’s not a big deal”

Clarke smiled at Lexa and she lit up at the shy smile that came across her lips as she looked down and tucked her loose waves behind her right ear.

“Well Clarke, it was a pleasure meeting you. Aries is delighted as well even though he's sorry to have been the cause of your fall,” she gave the dog another stern look that somehow didn't seem so threatening. Lexa didn’t want to be too obvious but the way Clarke was looking at her made her want to both run away and fall into her arms right then and there.

“Likewise. Aries is very adorable. Much like his owner” Clarke wanted to slap herself. Did she just say that? What was WRONG with her? She had let herself get lost in those green eyes and no longer had control of her own words. A slight blush crept up on her cheeks and she looked down in embarrasment.

“Thank you” was the only reply Lexa could muster. Her cheeks red and an inevitable smile on her face. “Perhaps we will see you around?”

“Perhaps” Clarke replied.

“Come on Aries, you have caused enough trouble for one day. Let’s go home.” Lexa turned and walked away. When she reached the corner, she looked over to where Clarke was standing and gave her a small smile before disappearing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke made her way back to her apartment and opened the door. There stood the ever impatient Raven Reyes, she must have heard her keys in the lock. Without even allowing her to set her keys down on the hallway table, she dove in with the Reyes Inquisition.

“There you are! Where have you been? Did you forget we were are having our monthly roommate bonding lunch today? Octavia and I have been waiting for you for the past 30 minutes! The food is cold now!”

 _Damn it!_ She thought to herself. _I KNEW I was forgetting something today!_ She had to think of a good excuse - and fast. Last time she missed roommate lunch, she got guilt-tripped into volunteering to wash the dishes for two weeks. “I will have you know that I didn’t forget. I was about to call you and let you know I was on my way when I was attacked by a dog.”

“Oh my god! Are you alright? Were you bit?” Octavia appeared from the dining room with a concerned look on her face. “Do you need a doctor? A rabies shot? Should I call your mom?” She was already reaching for her phone and searching for Abby's number.

“No! Don’t call my mom. It’s alright. I’m alright” She said as she reached out and lowered Octavia’s phone.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Octavia you always overreact. She is just saying that because she doesn’t want to have to wash the dishes for two weeks again”

“I wouldn’t lie!” Clarke put on an indignant look and tried to look innocent.

“Right. Well, lunch is served. Let’s eat because I am starving” Raven started to move into the dining room and Octavia followed with a little concern still showing in her face.

The dining room had been arranged with flowers in all colors. The food looked amazing and Clarke’s mouth watered at the sight. They each took a seat around the small round table and took a moment to appreciate the display of food in front of them.

“O, this looks amazing!” the appreciation and pride in Clarke’s voice evident. Octavia had worked very hard to become one of the top chefs in the city, and despite their years of friendship, she still blew clarke away with her skills.

“It really does” chimed in Raven. Although not the most affectionate, she always praised Octavia on her work.

“Thanks guys,” Octavia smiled and started eating. “I tried a few new things so you have to be honest if you don’t like it,” after a few bites, she turned her attention to Clarke again. “So, tell us more about this dog attack”

Clarke looked a little sheepish. “Dog attack ... is a little bit of a strong statement," she started hesitantly. "It was more like I didn’t see him and tripped on the leash. I fell and hit my knee but I’m fine” she said quickly noticing Octavia's concern. 

  
“I knew you were lying. You still think you can lie to me Griff but you should know better” was Raven’s smug response.

Clarke rolled her eyes and proceeded to tell them about Lexa and Aries. She told them about gray and white patches and Aries’ sloppy kiss and about green eyes that seemed to mesmerize anyone who looked into them.

“So did you get a number?” Octavia was fully invested in the story.

“No. I was nervous and afraid of doing something lame so I just watched her walk away” Clarke took another bite to keep from grimacing at her own stupidity.

“Right. Because THAT’S not lame at all” retorted Raven. “Where’s your game at Griff? You don’t just let a pretty girl walk away like that! You get the digits! ALWAYS ask for the digits!”

  
“I don’t know, maybe I’ll see her around and I’ll get a second chance” Clarke was hopeful that fate would be in her favor. For once. “Maybe I’m not ready and that’s why I choked”

“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t get back out there and try. It’s been three years since Finn” Octavia spoke his name with caution. Always gauging Clarke’s reaction as she spoke.”I think you’ve waited a good amount of time. You deserve to find happiness,” her voice was gentle and showed her concern.

“O is right Clarke, you don’t want to be alone for the rest of you life do you? I know that only you know what’s best for you; but, perhaps this is a sign that it’s time to let go,” Raven was always uncharacteristically gentle when she spoke of Finn.

Clarke pushed the memories out of her head and smiled at her roommates. “Maybe you’re right. I don’t know. For now, let’s just eat and enjoy our day” She took another bite and the girls dropped the subject.

They moved on to lighter topics. Catching up on the week’s events and planning what they were going to do that night. The day was full of laughter and teasing. There was shopping and dancing and drinks and food. By the time they returned home, tired and feet aching from a night of going from club to club, it was almost four in the morning.

Clarke laid in her bed, a faint smell of alcohol and cigarettes in her hair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but from the depths of her mind, all she could see were bright green eyes looking back at her as if they knew the secrets of her soul.

 _Get it together Clarke_ , _you’ve only even met her once!_. She tried to push away the thought of piercing green eyes and get some sleep, but as she closed her eyes and drifted into a dream, all she saw was green. Green, like a forest on a rainy day.

___________________________________________________________

Not too far away, Lexa slept with Aries at her feet; dreaming of eyes the color of the sky on a sunny day.


	2. Blue like the sky on a sunny day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is dying to run into Clarke again. 
> 
> A little more background on Lexa and Raven gets honored for being a genius. 
> 
> Also, we meet Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter 2. As always, pelase feel free to comment. Tell me what you like and what you dont.

Lexa walked through her front door and hung Aries' leash on the hook next to her. She heard noise coming from her living room and walked in to find Anya sitting very comfortably on her couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. There was a bag of chips beside her and a soda can next to her feet on the table. 

"Why did I think it was a good idea to give you a spare key to my house?" Lexa moved through her home picking up Anya's shoes and setting them by door and then moving to the kitchen to get a coaster to place under her drink. "Ever heard of coasters? Oh wait, of course you have! Every time you come over and I tell you to use one!" 

Anya simply rolled her eyes and kept her focus on the TV. "Whatever sis, you know you love it when I come over and brighten your day with my presence," Anya took a handful of chips and handed them to Aries who was sitting on the floor looking up at her adoringly. 

"Oh my god! What are you doing? You know I am training him! He's never going to learn to behave if you keep spoiling him and sneaking him junk food!" Lexa called Aries over in an attempt to get him away from the contraband snacks. Instead, he just gave a quick bark and finished his chips before moving over to where Lexa was waiting. "You two will be the end of me." 

"Relax sis, a couple of chips won't kill him" 

"Shut up Anya. Why are you even here?" 

"Mom called, She wanted to know if you were coming over for Aiden's birthday next week. Said you haven't been answering your phone and you better call her back before she comes here in person." Anya loved delivering messages from their mother. She always put on a smirk and never hesitated to tell their mom when Lexa rolled her eyes during her delivery. 

 

Anya and Lexa were not biological sisters, but blood could not make their bonds any tighter. Anya had come into the Wood's family when Lexa was seven and Anya was ten. Lexa's mother wanted more children, but when the doctor told her she wouldn't be unable to have any more, she decided to become a foster mother instead. Her father loved kids just as much as his wife and was always happy to go along with anything that made her happy. 

Anya had bounced around from family to family since she was three and she was a little hardened and mistrusting by the time she came to live with the Woods. But Lexa always wanted a sister and she quickly bonded with the blonde rugged girl. Despite Anya's efforts to push her away, Lexa was so persistent to love her that eventually Anya had no choice but to love the wild haired girl as well. Mr. And Mrs. Woods were kind and loving to Anya which made her feel like she belonged for once in her life. After a couple of years, the Woods adopted Anya and despite the fact that they were as alike as night and day; Anya and Lexa were inseparable. 

A few years after Lexa went to college, their parents adopted Aiden. Lexa always complained that Aiden had it too good now that Anya was out of the house. But the truth was that she loved Aiden as much as Anya and she always found new ways to spoil him as much as she could; as did Anya. 

 

"Did you take Aries for a walk by 5th again?" Anya asked with a smirk. 

"No," Lexa's answer was too quick and Anya quickly picked up on it. 

"Liar. How long are you going to walk an extra thirty minutes just trying to run into that blonde again? It's been like three weeks dude. Move ON!" Anya actually loved the fact that Lexa was still pining over the mystery blonde. It gave her material to tease her. Which, she believed, was the right of all big sisters. 

"There is nothing to move on from," Lexa shrugged her shoulders and gave her attention to Aries who was lying on the couch beside her. "She was cute, no big deal. I don't care if I don't see her again." 

"Then why do you keep waking you dog in the same place where you last saw her?" 

"Aries likes that street. There's a lot of flowers on the sidewalk and he likes to smell them as we walk." Lexa replied indignantly. 

"Uh huh, whatever little sis," Anya rolled her eyes and just like that, she lost interest. "What are you getting Aiden for his birthday?" 

Lexa was glad to move the conversation along. "I'm not telling you. If I tell you, you would just try to buy something bigger and better and I have a really good one this year already planned." 

"Not better than mine," her sister shot back. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and moved the conversation along. She would not be baited into another gift war. Last time she let herself get dragged into Anya's friendly competitions, it cost her a fortune and she got in trouble for buying her brother a motorcycle. Especially because Aiden was only turning six. Selling that thing had been a nightmare. 

Lexa and Anya spent the afternoon talking and watching Netflix while Aries lounged around the house and occasionally went through the doggy door for a sprint around the backyard. They walked Aries again in the evening – this time just around the neighborhood – and returned to Lexa's for some pizza and beer. She loved quiet nights in with her sister. She was her best friend and the only person she felt she could talk to and be herself with. 

As the night grew darker and they could no longer keep their eyes from closing, Lexa went up to her room to rest while Anya took to the guest bedroom. Aries was always close behind and jumped and curled up on Lexa's bed. Lexa had tried to get him to sleep on his bed by the door but she couldn't resist his sad little face when he cried to be let up. "You're going to kick me out of this bed and make ME sleep by the door one day," she said with a smile as she gently rubbed behind his ears and gave him a kiss on top of his head. "If you're good, we can take another walk by 5th on Sunday and maybe, if we're lucky, we will run into Clarke." A smile flitted across her face at the thought of running into the blonde again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Clarke looked in the mirror as she put on her earrings. 

Raven's firm was honoring her latest genius design which had brought the firm the highest paying account in their history. Raven was the youngest architect at her firm and was proud of every accomplishment she had achieved. She had worked hard to become the best and made no apologies for her genius. Those who could afford it, fought to have her commit to creating some breathtaking masterpiece for them. 

"You ready babe?" Octavia yelled out as she made her way through the apartment to Clarke's bedroom door. 

"Almost!" Clarke was on the floor looking for her other shoe as Octavia walked in. 

"Lost shoe again?" Octavia asked already knowing the answer. 

Clarke just looked up and smiled. Organizational skills were just not at the top of the list of things she was good at. She knew it; and so did anyone who ever spent at least five minutes with her. She found her shoe under the bed and quickly fastened the buckles of her favorite black Mary Jane pumps. "Ready!" She yelled jumping up from her bed and twirling so Octavia could admire her outfit. The midnight blue dress hugged all her curves perfectly and ended just a few inches above her knee. 

The two girls left the apartment and got into the cab that was waiting just outside their building door. Raven was already at the event and they would meet her there. When they arrived at the magnificent building – which Raven had designed – they took in the structure with awe. At the top of the steps, two men in tuxedos asked for their invitation and looked up their names on their clipboard. 

"Miss Griffin. Miss Blake. Please, enjoy your evening," The man on the right looked them both up and down admiring the two beautiful women in their stunning attire. 

"Thank you" replied Octavia with a flirtatious smile. 

"Keep it in your pants O," Clarke whispered in Octavia's ear as they walked into the building. A soft laugh and a smile was Octavia's only response. 

The inside of the building was even more luxurious and magnificent than the outside. There were magnificent chandeliers and ceilings that seemed to be touching the sky. Wooden beams gave the building a rustic feel that somehow tied everything else together. 

"Clarke, Octavia! Over here!" Raven's voice came from a table near the back of the room near a stage. They made their way to the table noticing the sea of men in suits and women in high end cocktail dresses on their way. 

"I think that woman's dress costs more than our apartment" Clarke observed as she sat next to Raven. 

"You're probably right" Raven answered with a laugh. 

"Congratulations, we're so proud of you," Octavia said as she took a seat on the other side of Raven. 

"Thanks guys. I'm so happy you are here with me today," Raven smiled and took a sip of her champagne. "Doesn't the place look great? The event planners we hired have done an amazing job. Octavia, you should get their info. Aren't you having an event to celebrate the anniversary of your restaurant in a couple months?" 

"Yeah I am. The place does look great," Octavia acknowledged. 

All three of them looked around the room taking in the decoration. The light of the candles at each table bounced off the chandeliers giving the room a fairytale look. The room was simply decorated but somehow, the light of the candles and the wisteria hanging from the balcony made the room seem magical. 

 

  
The presenter called the attention of the guests and asked everyone to take their seats. After a few minutes, he was followed by several of the firm's most important partners taking the stage one by one to praise and congratulate Raven on her work and skills. Octavia and Clarke toasted and smiled with the crowd after every speech. They felt immense pride for their friend. Only they knew how much Raven had sacrificed, struggled and overcome to be where she was now. Only they knew about her late nights studying and working two jobs to pay for college. Both Clarke and Octavia's parents had offered to help Raven pay for school. They loved her, and were happy to help, but Raven wouldn't accept any help but her own. 

When it was Raven't turn on stage, she thanked her partners, her staff, and made a few jokes. At the end, she looked at the girls sitting at her table and thanked her family for their support. Clarke and Octavia knew she was speaking to them. They were the only family Raven had. A tear escaped Clarke as she looked up at Raven being praised for all her hard work. 

"Ok, enough of the mushy stuff. Ladies and gentlemen, let's party!" With that, she left the stage and made her way back to her friends. They congratulated her and hugged her but shortly after, Raven was called for pictures and asked to greet a list of people who were just dying to meet her. She excused herself and went off with the photographers and press. 

"Well, it's an open bar so it would be a shame to let it go to waste," Clarke stood winked at Octavia. "I'm going to get a drink. Want one?" 

"No, I'm going to go introduce myself to that tall drink of water over there. He's been giving me the eye and it would be a shame to let that much sexiness go to waste." 

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood. "You have your priorities and I have mine," she laughed and gave Octavia's shoulder a light squeeze as she walked by. 

 

At the bar, Clarke took a glass of champagne and started to look around the room for any familiar faces. From behind her she heard a familiar voice that made her heart skip a beat. 

"Alright people, make sure drinks are well stocked. Hors d'oeuvres and champagne should be making their way around the room. Don’t forget to smile!" 

Clarke turned around to look for the familiar face but only saw two young men who were busy pouring drinks and taking new orders. Great, now I am hearing her voice in my head she thought to herself with a sigh. But then she heard it again. 

"Nyko, can you please check the sound system? I have heard this song twice. Don't let it get repetitive." 

Clarke turned around again and notice this time that the voice was coming from a walkie talkie hanging from the bartender's belt. Her face lit up with a smile before she could stop it. Could it mean she was here? Would she get to see those green eyes again? 

Clarke made her way through the room trying to find Lexa. She wasn't sure what she would say but she didn't have the self control not to seek her out. Clarke never behaved this way, she was used to men and women flocking to her for attention. Something about Lexa called out to her though and she couldn't help but want to find out what it was. 

Clarke spotted her at the back of the room next to the stage. Lexa was looking intently into a tablet and muttering commands into an earpiece. She was dressed in a cream colored dress that hugged her torso and then hung loosely to the bottom of her knees. Her hair was pulled up on one side and loose curls framed the other half of her face delicately. She looked beautiful and Clarke couldn't seem to look away. Without warning, as if feeling her presence, Lexa looked up and met Clarke's eyes. As blue met green, the entire room disappeared for a brief instance. 

 

 

Lexa wasn't sure if she was actually seeing Clarke standing across the room or if she had wished seeing her again so much that she had started to hallucinate. When Clarke began to move towards her, she suddenly felt nervous and contemplated turning and hiding behind the stage. Instead, she changed channels on the walkie and spoke to Anya. "She's here!" Lexa was panicking. Lexa woods did NOT panic. 

"Who’s here?" Replied Anya, annoyed at not getting complete information. 

"Clarke. The blonde I told you about from 5th street" Lexa said in hushed voice. 

"Really? Where? I wanna see her!" Anya was by the entrance and started walking towards the main room in hopes of catching a glimpse at the mystery girl who had her sister all worked. 

"She's coming over, what do I do?" Lexa said in a rush all the while smiling at the people who walked by and glancing at Clarke who kept moving closer and closer. 

"Tell her there's a cozy room in the back where you can get to know each other!" Anya answered 

Lexa glared at her walkie as if Anya could feel her stare. "I'm being serious you idiot!" 

"So am I," was the only response from the other side of the walkie. 

"She's close, I'm going offline for a couple minutes." and with that, she cut off Anya's chatter with the click of a button. She took off her earpiece and looked up to see blue eyes. Blue as the sky on a summer day and a smile that was just as bright. 

"Hi there," Clarke looked into green eyes that seemed to make her float and also held her firmly in place. 

"Hey," Lexa responded. 

"So you're the brilliant event planner I keep hearing about." 

"I don't know if I would say brilliant, but I am flattered at the compliment nonetheless" Lexa looked at the floor for a second then looked up with a shy smile that lit up her face in a way no candle or chandelier ever could. "Are you an architect?" 

"Me? No, actually, Raven Reyes is my best friend." Clarke said with a small proud smile. 

"Really? Your friend is a magnificent. Her work is inspiring. It was an honor for us to plan this for her." Lexa's praise was sincere. 

"Don't tell HER that. I don't think her head could take it." Clarke let out a small laugh and Lexa could see her pride for her friend despite her sarcasm and offered a smile in return. 

"It was great seeing you again Clarke, but I'm afraid I have to get back to work. I'm sorry to have kept you from your date who surely must be looking for you." An innocent way to test the waters Lexa thought. 

"I didn’t come with a date," Clarke answered, a little too quickly, "Unless you count Octavia – my other best friend and roommate." 

Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes and smiled. "Well, then let me give you my card. Perhaps next time we can run into each other on purpose?" She looked at Clarke for a reaction and found that Clarke had suddenly turned a little serious. "Is everything OK? I'm sorry if I'm overstepping Clarke" 

The way she said her name was like honey; soft and sweet. "No, not at all," She smiled and took her card. Their fingers brushed slightly and Clarke's smile grew. 

"I really must get back. Have a lovely night Clarke. I hope you enjoy the party" Lexa looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes one last time and walked away. She made a mental note to stay behind the scenes as much as possible for the rest of the night. 

Lexa put on her earpiece again and checked on all the stations to make sure all was running smoothly. She then turned on the walkie and as soon as she did, she heard Anya's unruly voice. 

"So, did you tap that? Talk about a quickie" Anya's voice rang through. 

"No Anya, and keep your voice down! People might hear you." The last thing Lexa needed at the moment was someone overhearing Anya's inapropriateness, or thoughts of Clarke's soft lips on her own. She would torture herself with those images later. Now, it was time to get back to work. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

The cab ride home was worse than a murder interrogation. Clarke was sure that if she told Raven and Octavia that she has stashed a body in the apartment there would have been less questions. They took turns firing questions at her, talking so quickly that Clarke didn't even bother trying to get a word in until they were done. 

"What was she wearing?" 

"Did she look hot?" 

"Did you get her number?" 

"Did you ask her out?" 

"Are you going to call her?" 

"Where was I this whole time? How did I miss this?" 

"How come you didn't come get us and introduce us?" 

The questions finally stopped and they looked at Clarke expectantly. Clarke took a deep breath and answered. "She was wearing a beautiful dress that looked very nice on her. She looked lovely. She gave me her business card and I did not ask her out. I don't know if I will call her yet," looking at Octavia she added, "You, were busy mingling with that Lincoln guy who works with Raven, and I didn't come get either of you because it was a very brief encounter and I didn't see her again all night." 

Both girls frowned and looked at each other deciding not to push further. When they reached their building, they paid the cab fare and made their way inside. They walked in their apartment and each proceeded to take off their heels. Octavia turned on the TV and Raven took the ice cream out of the fridge while Clarke took out spoons from a drawer. They didn't have to tell each other what they were doing. After years of living together, through college and after, they just knew. They all sat on the couch and ignored the TV as they recounted the night's events. 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

"Another successful event" Lexa tapped her beer to Anya's as they sat on the bar stools. Around them, the cleaning crew was picking up all evidence of the party. 

"Yeah, and you got yourself a hot date!" Anya teased. 

"No, Anya I didn't. I just gave her my card, that's all. I don't even know if she will call." But they both knew that Lexa hoped she would call. Oh how she hoped. 

"Well at least now you can stop walking down 5th like every day, you stalker" Anya quipped and elbowed Lexa gently in the ribs. 

"Shut up. Help me pick get the rest of the equipment so we can go. I have a very handsome pup who's waiting for me at home." Lexa smiled at the thought of Aries waiting for her by the door. 

 

Lexa opened her door and just as she thought, Aries was waiting patiently for her. She loved her place but she hated coming home to an empty house. Aries saved her from lonely days. Getting him was the best impulse decision she ever made. One minute she was feeling lonely and the next, she was at the pound and bringing Aries home. It was love at first bark. 

Lexa made her way to her room and went through her bedtime routine mindlessly. As she lay in bed, she thought of Clarke. Her mother would say that it was fate that they kept running into each other, but Lexa wasn’t one for superstitions. She would say however, that blue was quickly becoming her favorite color. She hoped she would call. If only so she could hear her soft melodic voice and if she was lucky, see those eyes one more time. 

"Let's get some sleep Aries, before we go walking down 5th again" She laughed softly to herself and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. subscribe and bookmark so you don't miss any updates and new chapters :)


	3. Soft as a Rose and Sweet as Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on a first date and there is definetly a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter. Enjoy.

Clarke sat on her bed looking at her phone with mistrust. It was just a harmless object that never did any wrong to anyone. In fact, she loved that phone, she had waited in line for three hours to get it on the day it was released. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds then abruptly opened them and picked up the phone. She unlocked the screen and hit the dial button. 

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. 

Clarke's hands got sweaty and she could feel heat rising in her cheeks as a slow blush crept over her face. Suddenly, the voice she was so afraid of hearing came through and her heart stopped beating. 

Hello, You've reached Lexa Woods, I am sorry I missed your call, please leave me a detailed message and I will contact you as soon as possible. Have a wonderful day! 

At the sound of the tone, Clarke took a deep breath. "Hi Lexa, it's Clarke. Hope you still remember me. I was calling to see if you would be interested in..uh...maybe grabbing a drink or like a coffee or something? I... uh... I mean, it was nice seeing you the other day and I... uh.. Well, coffee. Or drinks. Call me if you're interested. Bye." 

Clarke ended the call and dropped the phone on the bed. That might have been the most awkward voicemail of her life. What was Lexa going to think when she heard it? She was definitely not getting a date out of this. She was sure of it. 

 

As Clarke was leaving her apartment, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She saw the name on the screen, and nearly dropped it to the floor. 

"Hello" 

"Hi, Clarke? It's Lexa" 

"Yes, Lexa, Hi." 

"I got your voicemail. I'm glad you called. I was starting to give up hope." A light chuckle accompanied the reply. 

A small smile lifted the corners of Clarke's lips and she felt that blush creeping in once again. "I know. I'm sorry it took so long to call" she took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "I would love to take you out for a drink though, or dinner? If you're free?" 

"Clarke, I would love that. When did you have in mind?" 

"How about Wednesday? Does eight work for you?" 

"Eight works perfect. I look forward to it. Text me the address and I'll meet you there?" 

"Ok. I will." 

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Til' Wednesday then." Lexa's voice was a little softer almost breathy and it made Clarke feel a little anxious and warm inside. 

"Until Wednesday. Oh, and Lexa? Say hello to Aries for me." 

A small laugh was heard over the phone before Lexa's reply. "Will do. Bye Clarke." 

"Bye Lexa." Clarke disconnected the call and looked at the phone in disbelief. She had a date. For the first time in a long time and with a beautiful girl who she couldn't stop thinking about. Raven and Octavia were going to lose their shit when they found out and she couldn't wait to tell them. She looked down at her phone again and this time, noticed the clock displayed on the screen brightly advertising that it was now nine forty-five. "Oh shit! I'm so late!" She ran out the door and into the street yelling for a cab in the process. 

As she got in the cab and caught her breath, she looked to the driver to give him directions. "Azgeda and fifth please, and there's a big tip in it for you if you can get me there in less than fifteen." 

 

X 

 

Clarke got out of the cab and did a quick once over of her proudest accomplishment. The sign outside the building read Jake's Books and Coffee. The small bookstore had been purchased after her father passed eight years ago and named in his honor. The front of the building had an earthy feel with old bricks and ivy running up from the concrete floor to the top of the building. She liked the old rustic look. She only kept the ivy trimmed around the sign and let the rest run wild. It was like a small quiet cottage stuck in the middle of the noisy city. 

Clarke opened the door and walked in to find lights on and people already preparing for the start of a new day. "Good Morning Everyone!" Clarke moved through the aisles with ease and smiled at the employees as she made her way to the center of the store where a round coffee bar monopolized a good portion of the space. 

"Hey Maya, thanks for opening for me. I don't know how I lost track of time," Clarke smiled at the young girl cleaning the espresso machine behind the counter. 

"Not a problem boss. I figured you slept late and we all know how you feel about being woken up so we figured we would just get the day started and you would come in when you were ready. How was Raven's event?" 

"It was great! She looked beautiful and everyone took turns telling her how great she is; and we both know how much Raven likes that." They both shared a laugh and Maya began to make Clarke her usual; black coffee with 3 sugars. 

Maya handed Clarke her coffee with a smile, "Here you go boss, your usual boring coffee." 

"I like my coffee like I like my life; simple and sweet!" She gave Maya a nod and got up from the bar stool. "I'll be in my office if you need me." Clarke started walking toward the back of the store greeting the rest of the employees as she went. "Let's make this a great week people!" and with that, she shut the door and sat at her desk. 

Nothing made Clarke happier than the bookstore. It was the perfect combination of all her passions; books, art and coffee. She had a section in the front of the store where she allowed local artists to display their art and sell it. The bookstore was designed in a way that created little nooks around the store for customers to sit and enjoy their coffee and explore new reading options or have an intimate conversation with friends. Toward the middle of the store, a perfectly round coffee bar was maintained with the latest machinery and the best barista in town; surrounded by bar stools and a few tables for those looking for a more social setting. 

Maintaining the store took most of Clarke's time and after Finn passed away, she had poured all her time and effort into it. The bookstore was her and her father's dream. They wanted to start and run it together. Clarke felt connected to him here and she did everything to make sure the store thrived and ran smoothly. 

 

X 

 

A knock came from the door and Clarke called out for the person to enter. "Excuse me, Clarke? Abby is here for you. She said she would wait for you by the coffee bar." Tris, one of the newest and youngest hires looked nervous as she made her announcement from the door. 

"Thanks Tris! Will you let her know I will be out in a few minutes?" Clarke smiled at the young girl and saw her tension ease. 

"Yes ma'am" was her only reply as she hurriedly left Clarke's office. 

 

Clarke could see her mother sitting primly on one of the bar stools and talking to Maya enthusiastically. She loved her mother, but her impromptu visits were not always as pleasant as she hoped. "Hi mom," Clarke leaned in and kissed her mother's cheek and sat beside her. "Would you mind making me a cappuccino?" That was directed at Maya, who noded and busied herself with the coffee. 

"Darling, I'm so glad I caught you here. I wanted to come by and remind you of the fundraiser next weekend. You will be attending, won't you?" Abby's expression made it clear that her question was more of a command than an actual question. 

"I am going to try to make it mom. You know that the store keeps me really busy and we have some authors that we are trying to have come in for signings..." 

"You spend too much time working. You need to get out and actually socialize every once in a while." Abby was completely oblivious to the fact that she had completely cut off Clarke's previous explanations. "There is a very handsome doctor that I would like you to meet. I think he would be perfect for you. His name is Wells." 

Clarke signed and rolled her eyes. "Mother, please don't start playing cupid again. Last time I went on a date of your choosing it was a disaster. Murphy may have been the worst date I have ever been on." 

"Oh that was just a test run, this one I think you will actually like very much. He's a surgeon and he's very handsome..." 

"Mother, please no." 

"He graduated from Harvard and he volunteers with children." Abby just kept listing off accomplishments as if she was reading his resume. 

"Mom, I don't want to be set up with your doctor friend" Clarke took a sip of her coffee and tried her best to change the subject. "Speaking of doctors, how is Kane? Are things going well?" 

"Yes dear, wonderful. He is so very wonderful." Abby's smile was genuine and warm. For a second, Clarke thought she had actually distracted her from her cupid's mission. "If you don't like Wells, I want to introduce you to Nilah. She's very attractive. Not a surgeon but she works in pediatrics and has a very promising career ahead of her." 

"Mom, you do understand that I didn't say no to your first offer to set me up because he is a man right? You can't just line up men and women for me to just pick one from. I'm not ready." Clarke tried her best to remain calm. She knew that her mother just wanted to see her happy but Clarke refused to settle. "Besides, I have a date this week." 

Abby's face lit up. "Really? That's great, who is it? Where did you meet? Are they a doctor?" Abby completely ignored the fact that Clarke was now holding her head in her hands and leaning on the bar and mumbling why, why can't you keep your mouth shut Clarke, why! "Well! Are you going to tell me?" 

 

When Clarke had told her parents that she was bisexual, she was afraid that they would disown her or be upset. Instead, they were very supportive and loving. Her father had simply given her a smile and kissed her forehead assuring her he loved her and hoped she found someone that loved her the way she deserved to be loved and that would be enough for him. Her mother, was happy that she had told them and also that the people she could set her up with had just doubled. In other words, nothing really changed other than her officially telling them. 

 

Clarke took another sip of coffee and came back to the present. "No mom, I am not telling you who it is or anything about her. Just let me take this one slow please." She started to stand in an effort to cut the visit short. 

"OK, well at least tell me her name!" Abby continued the questions. 

Clarke kissed her mother on her forehead and smiled. "No mother. You will not google my date. You will meet her if it ever gets to that. It's a first date, just wish me luck and let me get back to work" 

Abby stood and hugged Clarke tightly. "Fine, I'll let it go but I will invite Wells and Nilah to the fundraiser just in case it doesn't work out. I will also add a plus one to your name on the list just in case it does." She kissed Clarke's cheek and said her goodbye and a quick I love you then she was on her way. 

Clarke turned to Maya who was smirking from behind the bar. "That woman will never change." 

"She just wants you to be happy and have someone to love. It's been a while since Finn." Maya replied with a kind smile. 

"I know." Clarke picked up her coffee, "I'll be in my office," and with that, she returned to spreadsheets and budgets and book orders; a world where she felt comfortable and safe. 

 

X 

 

"What about this one?" Lexa looked in the mirror and twirled so that Aries could get a full look at the outfit she had chosen. Aries barked and Lexa gave the outfit another look. "You're right, it's too much" She went back in the closet and chose another dress. She came out in dark jeans and a flowing red top. "How about now, too casual? She tried different angles in the mirror assessing the new choices. "Yes, too casual I think. Ok, let's give it another shot." This time, Lexa emerged in a black dress that hugged her body to her waist and then opened up and ended above her knees. The top of the dress came up to her collarbone in a straight line that accentuated her shoulders and then dropped in a U shape halfway down her back. "Yes, this is the one isn't it Aries?" She looked in her mirror one more time and nodded. It was just the right combination of elegant and casual. She decided to go with red ballerina flats to keep the dress slightly on the casual side. 

"Wish me luck baby, I'll be home later tonight. OK?" She rubbed the top of Aries' head gave him a treat. He was growing so fast and he was such a bright little pup. 

Lexa went downstairs and looked at the address on her phone again. She had looked at the text so many times today that it was a surprise she didn't have the location memorized already. She took a breath to steady her nerves and then went out the door to hail a cab. 

 

  
The restaurant was very nice, elegant but not over the top. Lexa was happy that she went with the dress instead of the jeans. Clarke was already seated and waiting for her at their table and as soon as she noticed her, she stood. 

"Hey there," Clarke's smile was warm and maybe a little nervous if Lexa was reading it right. She pulled the seat out for her and then took her own again. "I ordered us a bottle of wine. I hope that's OK?" 

"Oh, yes that's perfect. Thank you Clarke." Lexa could use a little liquid courage right about now. Those blue eyes made her feel like she was walking on clouds and that feeling made her nervous. 

The waiter came around with the wine and poured a glass for each of them. Lexa knew very little about wine but this one tasted delicious and that was good enough for her. They each took turns giving him their order and then settled into easy conversation. 

"How was your day?" Clarke asked in a soft voice. Normally, Clarke was not very good at small talk but everything seemed to come easy around Lexa. She was genuinely interested in Lexa's day. In fact, she was surprised to find that she was interested in everything Lexa had to say and couldn't wait to know more about her. 

Lexa told Clarke about her day, the new events they had secured and how excited she was to plan a wedding for some clients who had been best friends for years before they realized they were in love. She told her how she had started her business with her sister and Clarke was so encouraging and asked her more questions about her family and what she liked to do. It seemed so natural to tell Clarke about her life. Maybe it was the wine; maybe it was those piercing blue eyes. 

"I feel like I'm rambling on. Me, me, me" Lexa laughed and Clarke could feel warmth spread through her at the delicious sound. "Tell me more about you Clarke. What makes you happy?" 

The question took Clarke a little by surprise. "That's a pretty complicated question. I don't know how to respond." Clarke took a sip of her wine and when she looked up she found apologetic green eyes looking back at her. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be forward or prying." Lexa looked a little panicked and Clarke quickly clarified her meaning. 

"Oh, no! It's not that at all it's just that I am just rediscovering exactly what it is that makes me happy." Clarke got very shy all of a sudden and a blush crept up on her cheeks. "You see, a few years ago, my life took a pretty big turn and the things I thought I wanted and made me happy seemed to shift." Clarke looked up and saw a kind look on Lexa's face. Then without warning she felt her hand cover her own on the table. 

"You don't have to tell me. Let's talk about something else. Tell me about your work?" Lexa smiled and that brought a smile to Clarke's own lips. 

"I own a bookstore." Clarke started to tell her about her store, the people she worked with and the excellent coffee that Maya could make. She told her about how it all had started, and the dreams her and her father had for the place before he passed. Remembering him made her sad, but only for a brief moment. Lexa was fascinated by her stories and Clarke wanted to see more of that beautiful smile. 

"Sounds like quite the place. Maybe I can come by for a while and you can show me around." Lexa said it before she realized it and then it was too late. "I mean, if you want to. If you have time, of course." 

Lexa in the bookstore? Clarke thought about it for a second and realized that it seemed oddly right to her. She could see her in it and the thought of her in her space made Clarke feel at peace somehow. "Actually, I would love that. Would you like to come have coffee with me on Saturday? You could bring Aries and we can make it a date." 

"That sounds lovely." She responded with a smile. 

There it was again. The smile that made Clarke's heart both stop and accelerate. That smile did things to her that she hadn't felt in a long time. That smile, was dangerous. 

Time flew by and before they knew it, the restaurant had emptied and the servers were picking up around them. The check sat on the table unattended. At what point had their waiter brought it over? Neither of them had even noticed. 

"I think they're closing. Perhaps we should go?" It was the last thing Lexa wanted. She wanted to spend more time listening to Clarke's stories and seeing her laugh and make jokes. She wanted to tell her more about herself about what she liked and continue to find out how much they had in common. 

"Yes, I think the servers would appreciate that." Clarke picked up the check and stopped Lexa as she reached in her purse to pay. "Please, let me. It's not every day I get to take a beautiful girl to dinner." 

Lexa blushed and acquiesed, promising to repay the gesture at a later time if Clarke permitted. 

Nothing made Clarke happier at the moment than the thought of more Lexa, more of her stories, and more smiles. When the bill was paid, they headed out the door and Clarke hailed a cab. 

"I had a wonderful time Clarke. Thank you for dinner." 

Clarke opened the door to the cab and held it open for Lexa to climb in. "It was great getting to know you. I look forward to Saturday." Clarke leaned in and gave lexa a soft kiss on the cheek then stepped back just enough to look into those deep green eyes one more time before it was time to part. 

In a brief moment of courage, that took Lexa by surprise, she leaned in and kissed Clarke on the lips. Just one kiss. One soft and gentle kiss. It was over before they each knew it, but it was perfect. 

"I can't wait," and with that, Lexa climbed in the cab and closed the door. "Goodnight Clarke" were her last words through the open window as the cab pulled away. 

Lexa left Clarke mesmerized on the sidewalk. Unsure of what had just happened, if she had dreamt it or perhaps unknowingly, she had wished it fervently into fruition. She could still feel Lexa's lips on her own. She wanted more. She wished she had had time to hold her and deepen the kiss; make it last forever. Despite it's brevity, somehow, it had still been perfect. Quick and soft; like a rose that had been lightly brushed past her mouth. She could still taste the sweetness of Lexa's lips and she touched her fingers to her mouth to feel the burn they had left behind. 

 

X 

 

The cab ride home was a blur. Lexa could not believe that she had kissed Clarke. It was like her lips had a conscience of their own. She had thought about it all night – it was impossible not to – seeing Clarke smile and laugh had her thinking about what it would feel like to have her lips on hers; but she had not planned to actually make. What if she didn't like it? What if she offended her? What if she was reading the signs all wrong? 

Before she knew it, she was home, paid the cab driver and went inside. She found Aries waiting by the door just like he did whenever she returned to the house. She greeted him and took him to the yard. 

"Go do your business before we go to bed young man." Aries obediently made his way to the backyard and ran around for a couple of minutes before relieving himself and coming back in. 

Lexa made her way up the stairs and got ready for bed when she suddenly realized she had been so in her head this whole time, that she had not bothered to check her phone after the date. 

She found three texts from Anya telling her to call her after the date, or tomorrow morning – wink face - with all gory the details. She ignored those. 

She also had two texts from her mother; one wishing her luck on her date, and a second one asking how it went. Anya couldn't keep her mouth shut to save a life. She replied telling her that it had gone well and promised to call her this weekend. 

Then she saw a third notification for a text from Clark Griffin. 

Had a great time. Your lips taste like roses and wine. I like both those things. 

A wide smile spread through Lexa's face and her insecurities faded away. She had liked the kiss. Did this mean there were more to come? She sure hoped so; she hadn't realized until now, how badly she hoped to have Clarke's lips on her own again. Suddenly, Saturday seemed so far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited a little for grammar and punctuation mistakes. Chapter 2 soon to follow. Don't forget to subscribe for updates :)


End file.
